The present invention relates to a device for fastening glass panes, preferably, in a frame made of wood or plastic material. For fastening glass panes or plates in doors, glass cupboards etc., compound arrangements of ledges are used, such as described in the documents DE 195 25 206, DE 296 00 399 U1, DE 42 16 260 C2 and DE 199 55 639 A1.
Frequently, it is desirable that such compound arrangements of ledges are easily releasable so that a broken glass pane can be exchanged very quickly, for example. This is ensured by a compound arrangement of ledges described in DE 296 00 399 U1, but conditionally only. FIG. 5 of this document shows an embodiment according to the prior art, which will be described in the following. A profiled ledge 6, 7 each is arranged on the edges of a recess in a door-plate 3, which are held together by a connecting element 1. A glass pane 2 is fitted between the ledges 6, 7 without any clearance. The connecting element 1 comprises two holding legs 9, 10, each of which being inserted into a groove 11, 12 of the corresponding ledge 6, 7. Preferably, each of the holding legs 9, 10 is provided with a projection 16 which is pressed between the side walls of the grooves 11, 12 of the ledges 6, 7 to work like a dowel pin when the connecting element 1 is mounted. The connecting element is provided with a hole 14 at its middle portion 8, through which a countersink bolt 15 is screwed into the door-plate 3 to fix the connecting element 1.
To exchange the mounted glass pane 2 for another one, at least one of the profiled ledges 6, 7 is drawn from a holding leg 9, 10 and re-mounted again. With the detachable compound arrangement of ledges describes above, there is the possibility for the ledges 6 or 7 to be loosened or even removed by winds loading the glass pane 2 alternately or by accelerative forces occurring when the door is closed. Moreover, mounting of ledges is relatively costly.
In practice, another problem is to hold a glass pane in its position tightly and reliably, which can not be ensured satisfactorily by all of the solutions known up to know.